Mecha and Monsters from Gravion
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the 2002 anime series Gravion and its 2004 sequel series Gravion Zwei. Gravions God Gravion The main mecha of the series used by the Earthgertz as the last line of Defense from the Zeravire invasion. God Gravion heavily resembles Flame Breaster Fighbird from The Brave Fighter of Sun Fighbird, an earlier work from Kunio Okawara. The mech is composed of five units: *'Gran Kaiser': Core unit of the Gravion and piloted by Toga Tenkuji, the Gran Kaiser is a humanoid robot. Built upon the power of gravity, the Gran Kaiser is capable of entering Elgo Form, where its power is magnified significantly, strengthening its attacks. However, placing the Gran Kaiser in this configuration places a high degree of physical stress on the pilot, thus, only a well-trained individual with a high G-Factor can effectively use the machine to its fullest. The Gran Kaiser is essentially a duplicate of the original Gran Sigma created by Sandman as a genesis machine, completed and modified for a greater focus on combat. The two machines are thus capable of utilizing almost all of the same equipment, with any performance difference between the two being inappreciable. The Gran Kaiser can also utilize separate weapons independent of itself, such as mecha-sized handguns, rocket launchers and a gatling gun. When combined into the God Gravion with the four Gran Divas, the Gran Kaiser can unleash a wave of pure gravity energy from its forehead jewel called the Graviton Arc. The God Gravion also used an experimental sword called the Graviton Breaker for the first and only time in the first series, until Klein Sandman summons the Chōjū Ken, a powerful two-handed sword kept hidden on the moon for the God Gravion. Also known as the White Steel Fang, the machine is capable of performing the Super Heavyweight Slash (超重斬|Chōjū Zan) technique. Much like God Gravion resembling Flame Breaster Fighbird, Gran Kaiser resembles Fighbird's regular form. *'G-Attacker': Representing Gravion's right leg, the fighter jet-like G-Attacker is piloted by Eiji Shigure and the counterpart to the G-Striker. There is no externally visible difference between it and the G-Striker, but their internal payload differs. The G-Attacker is fitted with payloads of gravity-powered Graviton Missiles. *'G-Striker': Representing Gravion's left leg, the fighter jet-like G-Striker is piloted by Mizuki Tachibana and the counterpart to the G-Attacker. This unit holds compartments for the Graviton Rifle and the whip-based Graviton Viper, but can also fire rounds of the Graviton Vulcan and Graviton Laser. The G-Striker and G-Attacker can combine side-by-side by folding up one wing, and are capable of underwater movement, but this combination and ability is seen only briefly. *'G-Driller': The only two seater Gran Diva, the G-Driller mounts a pair of powerful drills and cannons and acts as the God Gravion's arms, with Luna Gusuku piloting the left and Ena piloting the right. With the G-Driller Gran Diva, Gravion can utilize the Graviton Buster, firing short bursts of gravity energy or launch one half of the G-Driller from its arms as the Graviton Pressure Punch or both of them as the Double Pressure Punch and the Graviton Tornado Punch, where the G-Driller configures to its drill mode, then fired like the Pressure Punch. The Pile Tornado Punch is used with both of the arms in drill mode, with the second one boosting the first. On its own, the G-Driller can split into its two halves to function independently, or act as large roller skates for the Gran Kaiser. The G-Driller's drills are also capable of converting into large propellers for underwater movement, and in this mode can deploy handles for the Gran Kaiser to hold onto. *'G-Shadow': A special jet shaped like a stealth bomber, it unloads multiple warheads from a high altitude for invisible runs, akin to the actual B-2 Spirit. Leele is the G-Shadow's pilot, and when combined into the God Gravion, its wings can detach, forming a boomerang. Powered by gravity energy, the boomerang slices through Zeravire armor as the Graviton Crescent. The jewel crest on the G-Shadow can also detach as a sword hilt and handle for use as the Graviton Sword, where the blade energizes into metal from gravity energy. The G-Shadow can also transform into a submarine-like configuration wherein the wings fold and a propeller is deployed from the underside, or dock with the G-Driller with one half attached to either side of the main body. The latter combination is often utilized for oversea battles or if Leele is incapacitated, allowing Luna and Ena to use the G-Shadow's weapons without her. *'Gran Fortress': If there is ever a need to deliver the Gran Kaiser and the Gran Divas away from Saint-Germain Castle, the Gran Fortress battleship is fitted to hold and support the units, taking the Earthgertz directly into an encounter with the Zeravire. In addition to serving as a transport for each of the Gran Divas, the Gran Fortress can also serve as a riding platform for the combined God Gravion, allowing the unit to launch and transport to the combat zone without needing to perform the lengthy combination during combat or provide it with additional speed and flight capability during battle. It is unseen if the Gran Fortress can serve this purpose for the other iterations of Gravion as well. Sol Gravion/Sol Σ Gravion Appearing in Gravion Zwei, this is the upgrade to Gravion, where the Gran Kaiser combines with the upgraded Gran Divas: *'Geo Javelin': Replacing the G-Driller, it is the only two seater of the new Gran Divas, the Geo Javelin mounts one drill in the front and a cannon on top of it, and acts as the arms of Sol Gravion, and Sol Σ Gravion, with Luna piloting the left and Eina piloting the right. With the Geo Javelin Gran Diva, Sol Gravion can launch the left arm for the Sol Graviton Pressure Punch or both of them for the Sol Graviton Spiral Crusher Punch in which Sol Gravion connects both of its hands together and then launches them at the enemy as they spin around in a drill-like motion, and can use Graviton energy to extend the drill for the Sol Graviton Breaker *'Geo Stinger': Replacing the G-Fighter, it is piloted by Mizuki, and represents the left leg of Sol Gravion and Sol Σ Gravion. It is not shown to have compartments for the Graviton Viper or the Graviton Rifle, but it has been shown to be able to use the Graviton Lasers. *'Geo Caliber': Replacing the G-Attacker, it is piloted by Leele, and represents the right leg of Sol Gravion and Sol Σ Gravion. Like the G-Attacker before it, it can use Graviton Missiles. *'Geo Mirage': Replacement for the G-Shadow, and piloted by Eiji. With the Geo Mirage's cannons, Sol Gravion can use the Sol Graviton Cannon or the stronger Sol Graviton Nova which is used like the Graviton Arc, but generates more power from the cannons. It can summon the Chōjū Ken in the same fashion as the Graviton Sword, as it seems the Chōjū Ken was originally being summoned from Sol Gravion's chestplate. The Geo Mirage can also act as a flight pack for the Gran Kaiser by docking to its back. :These new Gran Divas, originally stored on the moon, can also merge to form the battleship G-Gradius. This configuration can be used as a riding platform by the Gran Kaiser in much the same method that the Gran Fortress was used by God Gravion. Klein Sandman's personal unit, the Gran Sigma, is also capable of combining with the new Grand Divas to form the Sol Σ Gravion, and it is originally delivered in this configuration, piloted at first by Ena and then by Eiji. Unlike God Gravion, Sol Gravion utilizes a connection with the user's mind to create increased energy based on their emotions. The Sol Flames it produces as a result can fuel its enormous destructive potential or provide it with equal creative potential, enabling it to use Ena's love for her companions to restore the beaten God Gravion and Grantroopers to full strength. God Σ Gravion Using another set of Gran Divas specifically meant for the Gran Sigma, Klein Sandman combines them with his personal unit to form the God Σ Gravion. Appearing in Gravion Zwei, its design and weaponry are different from the original God Gravion, but shares many similarities, with the added Graviton Lancer that can execute the Graviton Break attack, stored in the remodeled G-Striker. The Graviton Lancer was seen briefly in the finale of Gravion as one of the weapons under consideration for construction as a last-ditch addition to God Gravion. God Σ Gravion heavily resembles Thunder Baron from The Brave Fighter of Sun Fighbird, an earlier work from Kunio Okawara. Ultimate Gravion Upon fusing the Sol Gravion and Σ Gravion, the Ultimate Gravion is born. Appearing in Gravion Zwei, this machine boasts the greatest power out of all the Earthgertz's machines. Its main weapon is the Super Heavyweight Judgment Sword (超重弾劾剣|Chōjū Dangai Ken) which uses to execute its most powerful attack, the Super Heavyweight Flame Emperor Slash (超重炎皇斬|Chōjū En'ō Zan). Its combination sequence and final attack are similar to those of Great Fighbird. Gran Troopers Also called G-Soldiers, these transformable, non-combining mass production units are modeled after the Gran Kaiser by the EFA military. Five units are assigned to the military's G-Soldiers. Each unit is designed to replicate a different one of the Gran Kaiser's weapon systems. Faye Xin Lu uses the first G-Trooper in Gravion Zwei, with the Graviton Arrow mounted on its forearms which can combine into a single bow weapon or be thrown as a boomerang, replicating the Graviton Cresent attack though the attack is dubbed "Graviton Rang" by Faye. The five G-Troopers can also share their energy with Faye's unit to allow it to use the chest-mounted Lightning Detonator finisher. While initially successful against the Zeravire, the G-Troopers prove insufficient to combat the stronger and more numerous Zeravire that appear near the series' end. Zeravire The main antagonists of the series, all of them are part of the Genocydrone system made by Hugi Zeravire. The Zeravire are designed to exterminate all life on a planet, adapting their technology as needed if they encounter resistance, in order to allow Goma to engulf the planet and completely remake it into a primordial state, allowing new life to flourish. Destroyed Zeravire rapidly biodegrade so that they will provide nutrients for the newly-recreated world. All of the Zeravire have a special segment of their programming which prohibits them from knowingly causing any harm to Leele Zeravire, and forces them to freeze or self-destruct if they attempt to do so. Types First Series *'Warrior Class': Appears in episode 1. *'Destroyer Class': Larger variation of the warrior class, appears in episode 2. *'Egg Zeravire': Appears in episode 3. *'Boast Zeravire': Appears in episode 4. *'Heat Zeravire': Appears in episode 5. *'Recon Zeravire': Designed for reconnaissance, appears in episode 6. *'Working Zeravire': Appears in episode 7. *'Soldier Class': Appears in episode 8 in three different variations. *'Neutron Bomb Zeravire': Kamikaze variation, appears in episode 10. Its body charges up a large beta ray pulse which would irradiate everything within a mile's radius, and uses tentacles to defend and shield itself in the meantime. One such tentacle captures Cecile, one of the castle's maids, creating a point of friction between Toga and Eiji over Toga's willingness to sacrifice her to defeat the Zeravire, but she is ultimately rescued and the Neutron Bomb Zeravire defeated by the Graviton Crescent. *'Trinity Zeravire': Appears in episodes 11 and 12. *'Duel Zeravire': Appears in episode 13 and acts as the final boss of the first series. It was specifically designed to counter all of God Gravion's weapons. It has two forms, the first featuring an enormous lower body resembling a large brick, which it uses to crush the EFA's newest anti-Zeravire machine in one blow. This form is defeated by the G-Breaker, causing it to reveal its lighter second form. This form is primarily armed with a large chainsaw-like blade, which allows it to destroy the G-Breaker along with all of Gravion's other weapons before it is finally defeated by the Choju Ken. Zwei *'Skull Zeravire': Is essentially a warrior class variation, appears in episode 1. *'Salamander Zeravire': Capable of surviving in lava, appears in episode 3. It draws energy from a volcano located near a hot springs resort the team was staying at, forcing God Gravion to drag it out of the volcano and destroy it with the Choju Zan. *'Clione Zeravire': A warrior class variation that can survive underwater, appears in episode 4. Its body is armed with multiple tentacles with which it can attack. It drains power from a geothermal plant on the ocean's floor to fully mature, then attempts to challenge Gravion. With Toga having been temporarily blinded through oxygen deprivation, the Clione Zeravire initially gains the upper hand until Leele guides his Choju Zan attack against it. *'Depth Zeravire': Smaller variations of soldier class used to assist Clione Zeravire, appear in episode 4. *'Island Zeravire': Appears in episode 5. It absorbed the entire Grand Island amusement park and the island it was located on, attempting to target the Gravion pilots at first with human-scaled Zeravire soldiers and then a larger form made from a ferris wheel before revealing its true scale. It was the largest Zeravire encountered on Earth, and easily defeated God Gravion until it recognized Leele, forcing it to self-destruct. *'Zeravire Transport Warship': One of the early versions of the Zeravire, appear in episode 6. *'Proto Zeravire': Early versions of the warrior class, appear in episode 6. *'Hanging Zeravire': Transformable version of Egg Zeravire, appears in episode 7. It combines with the Gran Kaiser during its moment of vulnerability during combination, turning its body red and forcing it to use Graviton Arc repeatedly against the others. It is damaged and forced to separate by a suicide attack from Ena, but recombines into a Gravion-like form and attacks before being destroyed by the Grantroopers. *'Hook Zeravire': Appear in episode 8. It is destroyed by the Grantroopers, though its destruction releases a large amount of anti-graviton particles that are used to assist Gate Zeravire. *'Gate Zeravire': Appears in episode 9. The lower half of its body forms a large open triangle which creates a spatial distortion, allowing it to create a gate through which enormous amounts of Zeravire can be summoned. IT initially overwhelms the Grantroopers and God Gravion, but is destroyed by the combined efforts of God Gravion and Sol Sigma Gravion. *'Squeeze Zeravire': Appears in episode 9. Its body splits open to form an iron maiden-like device which impales and crushes its victim within. It manages to defeat God Gravion, but is destroyed in one attack by the arriving Sol Sigma Gravion. *'Black, Blue, and Red Zeravire': Three hologram-like zeravire used as field commanders, appear in episodes 10 and 11. Holograms of them are destroyed by Sol Gravion's Sol Graviton Nova, while the real things are deployed to defend Goma, only to be defeated by the Grantroopers and God Sigma Gravion. *'Zeravion': A zeravire specifically designed to counter Sol Gravion, appears in episode 12. Its body was created using the condensed energy from both Llambias and Selias. *'Goma': The source of all Zeravire, appears throughout series although it's true form is revealed in episode 12. Goma is a large-scale genesis machine much like Gran Sigma, but founded on the idea that creation cannot exist without destruction, it must destroy a planet in order to create a new one. It normally takes a sphere-like form, but can open into an enormous robotic form. It attempts to ram itself into Earth in robot form, only to be destroyed by Ultimate Gravion.